


比轻微呕吐有趣

by shanzhu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dragon-pox, M/M, Potterlock, Teenlock, Yuke Ball, teenAU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanzhu/pseuds/shanzhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>离圣诞舞会还有两周，John还是没有约到舞伴。与此同时，Sherlock设计了个实验，想要躲掉这项最最无聊的学校活动。</p>
            </blockquote>





	比轻微呕吐有趣

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Interesting than a Mild Case of Vomiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578127) by [pennswoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods). 
  * A translation of [More Interesting than a Mild Case of Vomiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578127) by [pennswoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods). 



 

**距离圣诞舞会还有两周**

 “我还是没有约到人。”John抱怨道。

 挂着帘子的四柱床那边传来的一声含义不明的“嗯哼”，这是唯一的回应。

 “我是认真的，Sherlock。离圣诞舞会只有两周了，而我还是没有约到人。”

 床那边仍旧没有反应。

 “你和谁去？”John一边问，一边将汗水湿透的魁地奇袜子丢到房间一角。

 “无聊。”

 “什么？”John从他朋友的脚底下拽出一个压扁了金黄色枕头，“嘿，我放脑袋的地方不许上脚。”

 “无聊。”

 “哪个？是我希望睡觉的枕头闻着不像海格的小木屋无聊，还是圣诞舞会无聊？”

 “都无聊。”Sherlock翻到一边，把身上那件拉文克劳的袍子紧了紧，像是个安全毯。

 “我不懂。”John坐在自己的床边，狠狠瞪着Sherlock的鞋子，这会儿他又踩上了另一个枕头，“会很好玩的。我听说他们设计了特别的菜单，还有特里劳尼教授传说中的礼服长袍。”

Sherlock挑开一只眼睛，向上盯着John。

“而且还有会动的冰雕呢。”John补了一句。他从来没去过有冰雕的派对，更别说会动的了。

“看在上帝的份上，John，你是个巫师。你可以给自己变个会动的冰雕出来，不用特地为了那东西去参加乏味的学校活动。”

John发现自己成了（一只）蓝眼睛的嘲讽目标，不过他不介意。他已经成功地（至少是暂时的）打破了Sherlock此轮的无聊大爆发。

“那你和谁去？”他又问了一遍。

“我不。”

“抱歉，你说啥？”

“我不去。”Sherlock慢慢说道，然后坐了起来。

“这是强制性的，大天才。”John提醒他。

Sherlock露出假笑，“没错。但我会因为长龙痘疮而身体不适；这种病传染性高且发病迅速，病人出现症状后需要隔离36小时。”

John哼了一声，“可你要怎样才能得上龙痘疮？你不能只是计划要生病。”

“魔法，John。”Sherlock回答道，手指搭在一起抵住下巴，John已经开始认为这是他的邪恶天才pose了。

“好吧。多谢您的说明。”John把另一个枕头从Sherlock的脚下拽出来，跺着脚走向自己的桌子，“也许我可以问问Sarah。她人够好，而且还挺愿意和别人一起消磨时间的。”

 

**距离圣诞舞会还有一周**

“和Sarah进行得怎么样？”Sherlock一边问，一边挨着John坐到赫奇帕奇学院桌的末端。

John满嘴的食物，但是一提到Sarah，脸上还是涨起淡淡的红色。

“啊。”Sherlock将John苦逼的表情和大红脸看在眼里，随后演绎出答案，“懂了，她在众目睽睽之下把你拒了。”

他从John的盘子里抢了一个蛋卷，然后开始着手把它戳成两半。

John咽下食物，揉了揉脸，“我们现在能不说这事吗？”

Sherlock微微向John靠近了些，压低声音，“反正她舞跳得很糟糕。”

John在桌子下面踢了Sherlock一脚让他别再提，但却忍不住自己的好奇心。“你怎么知道？”

“她鞋子两侧和后部的划痕。相当笨拙。她会整个晚上都绊手绊脚的。”

见John没有要表示感激的意思，Sherlock慢慢收起脸上胜利的表情。

“那好吧，本来我至少能有人跳跳舞聊聊天的。”John转回到盘子上，把食物推来推去，而Sherlock继续不吃John的蛋卷。

“John，”Sherlock飞快地坐直身体，“忘了舞会吧。你可以和我一起被隔离。”

John叹口气，“我仍旧不明白你是怎么想的，你真以为自己能瞒过庞弗雷夫人，让她相信你得了龙痘疮？你演技也没那么好。”

“我告诉过你了，John，魔法。我一直在配一副药剂，可以模仿龙痘疮的表面症状，但不会有其他烦人的病症。没有长期的皮肤变色或伤疤，只有轻微的呕吐。这周就能配好，而且我煮的足够两个人用。”Sherlock看起来对自己体贴周全很是满意。

“天底下哪有说轻微呕吐比笨手笨脚的舞伴好的？”

“对于没有舞伴的人而言，”Sherlock纠正他，“显然更好。”

“好吧。”John喝光最后的南瓜汁，然后站起身，“鉴于它听起来如此诱人，我想我宁愿一整晚瞧上去有一点点凄惨，也好过吐上36小时。”

Sherlock看起来不为所动。

“看，我必须要用跑的了。我们今天要去3号温室，隆巴顿在准时方面超严格的。回头在合并的魔药课上见？”

“当然。”Sherlock耸了耸肩，把没有动过的蛋卷渣渣拨回到John的盘子里。

在John跟着赫夫帕夫的同学们匆匆离去时，错过了他朋友脸上一闪而过的失望表情。

 

**距离圣诞舞会还有两天**

“可恶的Harry！”John激动地在Sherlock的房间里走来走去，“我早该料到她会忘记下订单。”

Sherlock瘫在椅子上，看着他朋友着急上火。John无疑很烦恼，可以从他狂躁的动作和校袍的褶皱上看出来。他显然等了不止一个半小时，才等到Sherlock从拉文克劳塔回来让他进门。

“现在我既没有人约，也没有衣服。”John扯着皱巴巴的校服领子，“穿着这个出席，我看起来会格外的凄惨！”

“不，你不会。”

“啊？你是建议我什么都不穿光着去吗？”

Sherlock挑起一边眉毛，“不是，我建议你穿着这其中的一件去。”

Sherlock的魔杖一弾，大衣箱自动打开，涌出一排整洁时髦的礼服长袍，全都是深浅不一的蓝色和黑色。

John停下脚步，瞪着眼睛微微张着嘴，“你的衣箱里为什么会有这么多礼服长袍？”

Sherlock只是摆出他的邪恶天才pose。

“说真的，这是为了实验吗？你是打劫了商店还是怎么的？”

“当然不是。”Sherlock在椅子里躺得更低，嘟囔着，“家庭聚会。”

“什么？”

“你听到了。”Sherlock抱怨道。

“哪种家庭聚会要穿礼服长袍啊？”

“乏味的那种。”Sherlock几乎在椅子里躺平了。

“它们太蓝了。”John从空中抓下一件来，一边检查一边评论。

“Holmes家族对他们的学院骄傲得不能再骄傲了。”Sherlock叹口气。

“我看得出来。”John用自己的胳膊比着礼服长袍的袖子，太长了，“那Mycroft的分院一定让他们非常失望啰。”

Sherlock脸上悄悄划过一丝愉悦，“你想不到有多失望。”

他从椅子上一跃而起，抓过一件挂在镜子后面的礼服长袍。“我觉得这件可以。”

John接过被推荐的衣服，边往自己身上比划边看了看镜子，“不知道。太拉文克劳了吧。”

Sherlock端详着John的影像，“和你的眼睛一样蓝。很适合你。”

有那么一会儿，Sherlock牢牢盯着镜中John的眼睛。它们睁得大大的，带着好奇。

Sherlock猛地转过身。“现在别傻站着了，穿上试试。我还要把它变得让你合身呢。”

 

**距离圣诞舞会还有一天**

“你听说了吗？”John兴奋地上气不接下气，他扑通一声坐在拉文克劳学院桌边上，挨着Sherlock，“舞会上会有飞翔的檞寄生！”

Sherlock从他看的书里抬起头，好奇地看了一眼John，“听起来像是斯莱特林的阴谋，而且显而易见是个可怕的主意。”

John笑着说，“没错。可能是，但应该特别好玩。想象一下海格坐在弗利维教授旁边时正好被逮到。”

John咯咯直笑，乐得倒在Sherlock身上。

“那如果你发现自己在它下面要怎么办？”

“不在我的计划内。魁地奇练就的快速反应，记得不？”John紧接着就展示了一下他的快速反应，顺走了Sherlock的书，“你看什么呢？跟你的龙痘疮计划有关？”

“不。”Sherlock从John的手里夺过书，啪得一声合上，“那个已经都处理好了。”

“所以你真的要进行到底？”

“是的。我已经把一切都计算到了分钟。恰好在明天午饭时间出现第一波症状。”Sherlock看起来对这个想法相当满意。

“可当你开始干呕的时候要怎么办？如果你没吃东西胃里就什么都没有。”

“谢谢你，Watson治疗师。”Sherlock打断他，“那不成问题。”

John不高兴了，“不能因为我现在还不是治疗师，就说我的话没道理。”

Sherlock呼了口气，他摆摆手挥去了John的关心。两个人一时不再说话，礼堂里充满学生们兴奋的嘈杂声。

“和我一起去？”John轻轻说道。

Sherlock看了他一眼，“什么？”

“你可以和我一起去。”John的语气坚定了些。

“我不能。我有计划。”Sherlock支支吾吾的。

“我知道，36小时的轻微呕吐和临时性的斑点。不出三小时你就会无聊了。和我一起去呗。你可以演绎大家在礼服长袍上花了多少时间，还有谁真的想被檞寄生逮住。”John争辩道，“会很好玩的。”

“我，”Sherlock犹豫着，坐得更直了些，小心地看着John，对方在他的审视下开始有些坐立不安。

“喂，Holmes！”拉文克劳学院桌的另一头有人喊他。

Sherlock缩了一下。John别开了头。

“弗利维想让你去他的办公室。现在！”

“John，”Sherlock飞快地开口。

“没事。我明白。”John起身准备离开，“舞会后见。关于呕吐什么的，祝你好运。”

“谢谢。你也是。”Sherlock结结巴巴地说，“我的意思是，檞寄生什么的，好运。”

John露出微笑，但Sherlock注意到笑意没有到达他的眼睛。

 

**圣诞舞会**

 

“你看见冰雕动了没？”

 John咕哝一声算是回答。

 “John，你看见没？”Mike（一个同为赫奇帕奇的六年级生）坚持问他。

 “是的，很好，真不错。”John回答道。只不过冰雕真的没有那么好，而特里劳妮的裙子（画面太美有点不敢看）也没啥了不起。Sherlock是对的；John在圣诞舞会上只呆了20分钟，就已经无聊了。甚至连飞翔的檞寄生也让人大失所望，总有些人想找到它然后霸占着不放。

 “你觉得海格对他的胡子做了什么？”Mike问道，显然没注意到John的低气压，“你觉得他是故意把胡子变成绿的吗？”

 John越过冰雪仙境一样的礼堂看向海格鲜绿鲜绿的胡子。他完全没概念，要是Sherlock的话，看一眼就能知道了。

 “倒是挺应景的。”Mike加了一句，然后突然激动地跳了起来，“嗨伙计，当心。檞寄生过来了。”

 John抬起头，看见那丛被施了魔法的绿色植物朝他和Mike所在的角落飞来。Mike和周围几个坐着的人已经四散逃开，以免被它逮住。John只是叹了口气，坐在原地，然后檞寄生就呆在他脑袋上不动了。它不会走的，直到John吻了谁，或被谁吻了。好的一面是，这意味着很可能在舞会期间他都可以一个人呆着。

他闭上眼睛，脑袋靠着墙，想着Sherlock此刻在干些什么。

“这位子有人吗？”一个低沉而熟悉的声音。

“Sher—Sherlock？”John惊讶的坐了起来，看着他朋友瘦长的身形罩在黑色的礼服长袍下面，四仰八叉地坐在他旁边的椅子上。“你不是应该被隔离了吗？”

“显然没有。”

John笑着说，“发生什么了？弗利维没收了你的方剂？”

“不完全是。”Sherlock咧开嘴，将John的微笑看进眼里，“我觉得比起被我自己无聊上一天半，我宁愿和你在这里无聊。”

“你是不是在告诉我，比起轻微呕吐，我更有意思一些？”John打趣道。

Sherlock开怀大笑，然后抬头看着在John头顶漂浮的那一小丛绿植。“你的魁地奇反应能力又是怎么了？”

“哦，那个啊，”John微微有些脸红，“我想这是让我一个人呆着的好方法，你知道，不管谁坐在我旁边，都得吻我。”

“哦真的？”

“是啊，”John舔了舔下唇，“你看，我想应该还没有人注意到我们，所以给我一分钟，我也许能找到Sarah或者谁帮我摆脱这玩意，然后我们就能说话了。”

“为什么？”

“呃，这有点烦人。”

“我的意思是，为什么是Sarah？”

“因为她是个朋友，而且我想她应该不会太介意。”

“我也是朋友，而且我一点都不介意。”Sherlock靠近了些，对上John的视线，“事实上……”

“哦。”John呼出一口气，胃里绽放出温暖的感觉，“哦，那很好。那非常好。”

Sherlock靠得更近，视线落在John的嘴唇上，“只要你不介意。”

John感觉到自己也在靠向Sherlock，“我为什么要介意？”

“因为你喜欢女孩。”

“是的。”John表示同意，但仍然在靠近，“但我最喜欢你。”

说完，他闭上眼睛，吻上自己最好的朋友。

完


End file.
